Small Bump
by STANathanXOox
Summary: Loosely based on the song Small Bump by Ed Sheeran, however it has huge TIVA scenes in it. After Tony leaves Ziva in Israel, three months to be exact
1. Chapter 1

-Ziva's Point Of View-

Three months ago the man who had captured my heart at first glance over nine years ago, had left my side for ever, he wasn't coming back for me as it was my request and I knew that he would fulfil my wishes, it was who he was. But as I sat with my head in the toliet in my childhood home, all I could think about was the embrace of my partner, the way his lips moved against mine, the way we made love slowly, passionately and I knew in that moment that the sickness that had been waking me up for the past week should've been a sign, easily recognised by most that I was pregnant. But I wasn't most, since my toture by Saleem five years ago I never expected to fall pregnant, it was what my doctors had told me, but by some miracle the man that I loved dearly, the man that I missed with a passion had managed against all odds to get me pregnant. As I stood ready to brush my teeth for the fourth time in the last day I thought about booking myself into see the the doctor, I knew I had to it was going to be a high risk pregnancy especially if I was three months along already.

After another hour of consideration I made it to the local doctors surgery, I checked myself in and then sat in the waiting room, looking around, there was an elderly couple in the corner both holding hands, as the man choked out an answer to the nurse who was waiting on him, a couple of seat down there was a young women who was sat there with a pram, a baby of about six weeks was sat in the pram and she looked absolutely terrified, her partner was in the play area with there older child a little girl of about four. I sat there nervousily, I hadn't been to the doctors for anything since I had been stuck in the elevator with Tony over a year ago now.  
"Ziva David" the doctor called I stood reluctantly before making my way over to the doctor to follow him down the hallway toward his room. When we entered he waited for me to sit in the seat next to his desk and then sat before asking  
"What can I do for you Miss David?" I looked down at my hands, not willing to meet his eyes  
"I uh think I might be pregnant" I announced and he nodded his head,  
"When was your last period?" he asked, I thought back to the last time I could remember having my period and remembered that I had just finished it before Tony and I had sex.  
"Three months ago" I told him sheepishly, ashamed of myself for not thinking of this sooner  
"Well ok then lets have a look shall we? Would you come over here and lay down here?" he asked and I walked over to the bed and lay down as he pulled out the sonogram. When he squirted the cool liquid on my stomach I shivered and he apologised. I smiled at him to reassure him that everything was fine and he continued getting me ready for the sonogram.

After about three minutes he announced  
"It looks as if you are pregnant, I would say that from the size of your babies they would be about three months. Do you want to find out their genders?" he asked and I shook my head  
"Oh is it something that you and your partner would like to find out together?" he asked and I thought of Tony, back in America, on the other side of the world whilst I was here finding out that I was three months pregnant.  
"Yes. Uh do you think you could send this to my doctor in America?" I asked and he ooked at me confused  
"I thought you lived here in Israel?" he asked and I shook my head  
"I've been here on holiday, returning back to my roots" I said and he nodded in understanding  
"Of course, I can send it now if you would like?" he asked and I nodded before remembering what he had said when he told me that I was pregnant  
"You said babies? Am I having more than one?" I asked him and he nodded  
"Twins" he said happily and I smiled,  
"Thank you so much" I said handing him the paper that he had gotten me to write the details on.  
"You are very welcome. Congratulations Miss David" he said and I smiled thanking him again before heading back out to the receptionist to pay the doctors fee before I rushed out to the car and made my way home.

I had a plan now and that was to go back home, not to any of the places that I had spent time in growing up, those were more houses with memories of Tali more than they were homes, a place were I could truly belong, but back to America, back to DC to my family, to my man and tell him the wonderful news. I packed my bag of the possessions I had and a couple of changes of clothes before making my way back down to my car and to the air port ready to catch whatever plane would get me to DC the quickest. As I waited in the leavers lounge for my flight my hand rested on my stomach, now that I knew I was pregnant I could now feel the small bump that was the babies that Tony and I had created. I was smiling so much now that my cheeks actually began to hurt.

**A/N: Ok well I hope you guys like this story, I kind of got the idea for this story from the song Small Bump by Ed Sheeran but its based three months after Tony leaves Ziva in Israel**


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrived in DC it was just after three am, I hailed a taxi and got him to drop me off outside Gibbs house. When I got out of the taxi after paying the driver I wanted to get back in the taxi and drive away. I hadn't seen Gibbs in more than five months, and the last time I had talked to him was the day after Tony left and I knew that he would be safely on a plane back home. But here I stood, taking a deep breath I made my way down the path toward the front door and knocked on the door knowing that Gibbs never looked his door, but since I hadn't been here in a while I knew I could respect him and wait for him to answer the door. I heard the shuffing around inside the lounge and knew that he was still sleeping on the couch even after all this time. He opened the door and looked at me in the dark, I smiled weakily at him as he stood there not beliving his eyes. I stayed silent for five minutes before it became really awkward and I said  
"Hello Gibbs" he looked at me and looked as if he was going to cry  
"Ziver? Is that really you?" he asked and I nodded he smiled and pulled me in for a big hug.  
"Oh my god! When did you get back? Why did you come back?" and then he noticed the bump that was over my stomach  
"Ziver are you pregnant?" he asked and I nodded  
"Oh my god, who's the father?" he asked and I smiled happily and Gibbs knew  
"Its Anthony isn't it?" I nodded my head sheepishly. He smiled happily  
"I'm happy for you Ziver is that why you came back?" again I nodded. He ushered me in grabbing my small bag and showed me toward the guest bedroom and told me to get some sleep.

That night I dreamed of the night Tony and I had sex, the way he felt agianst me and the way he made sure with everything he did that I was alright, that he wasn't hurting me. The way he cared and showed a compassion I had never seen from him before. It had been better than all my other partners, better than anything I had ever experienced in my life possibly because we both had feelings for each other and they were stronger than anything we had ever felt before. I didn't even bother to tell him that he was the first one to actually take care of me when they had sex with me, no one had ever bothered before. I slept peacefully that night, and when I wasn't thinking about Tony or how he felt against me, moving inside me, I thought about the to babies that were growing inside of me, and how they were my miracles, I was blessed in the knowledge that I was pregnant, but even more blessed in the knowledge that their father was someone whom I loved.

-Tonys Point of View-

Something felt different when I walked into work this morning, like something big was going to happen, I just hoped it was something good. I dreamt of Ziva last night and how we had sex and admitted our feelings and even though we had done so she had still stayed behind. But it was her choice, I knew I should've fought for her to come back but I was going to respect her wishes, that didn't make it any easier when she was constantly on my mind, in sleep or during the day, whenever I looked across the bull pen I would see her sitting at her desk instead of just the empty chair and blank desk. McGee arrived about twenty minutes after me and we chatted about nothing really important, catching up on the game that had been played last night. When Vance walked into the bullpen though we both looked at each other and showed him our confussion.  
"Gibbs just rang and said that he was going to be late. Something came up and he said that if he is really needed, for a new case than he will come in but he doesn't want to be in before lunch time" he explained and McGee and I looked even more confused, why was Gibbs still at home? And why didn't he want to be disturbed? Vance left us alone and as soon as he was gone, McGee and I started coming up with wild and crazy theories as to why he was still at home. It was so not like him to be late for work.

**A/N: Here you guys, I have had a couple of you say that you really enjoyed it so here is chapter 2! A little Gibbs/Ziva and a little Tony point of view! Hope you like!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Zivas Point of View-

I woke to the smell of pancakes and sat up right, this was the first morning in a week that I hadn't woken and had to make a detour to the bathroom. I smiled remembering where I was and why I was here. I got out of bed and pulled on the dressing gown that had been left on the back of the door, walking into the kitchen I saw a rather domestic side to Gibbs, he was standing over the stove pulling out the last batch of pancakes and was just finishing with the bacon strips, I smiled and my tummy grumbled, giving my presence away.  
"Morning Ziver, how are you feeling this morning?" he asked and I smiled, I could definately get used to seeing Gibbs like this.  
"Great" I smiled and he nodded before pointing to the plate of food he had just finished with and asked  
"Hungry?" I nodded and answered with a quick  
"Famished" and he smirked. I sat at the table and waited patiently, as he served up my breakfast and grabbed a glass and the orange juice out of the fridge, placing the plate of pancakes and bacon in front of me and the glass of fresh orange juice in front of me, I smiled up at him as he sat at the table  
"Thank you for doing this Gibbs" I said and he smiled, but raised a questioning eyebrow so I elaborated  
"Thank you for letting me stay here, for taking care of me and making me this delicious meal" I said after taking a bit of the food. He smirked  
"Its just pancakes, Ziver, nothing fancy" he said and I nodded  
"I know its just that I haven't really been eating much, stupid morning sickness" I said and he smiled whilst he nodded in understanding.

After I had finished he showed me where his bathroom was and left me alone so I could have a shower in peace. I thought about the time and knew that if it wasn't for me Gibbs would actually be at work on time, and that got me to thinking about how badly I wanted to see everyone at NCIS, the longest time I had been without seeing any of them before now had been three months max and even then I had been in contact with them. I hadn't seen Ducky, Palmer, McGee or Abby in over four months, and the last three months without Tony weren't fun at all. I needed them more than ever now, I just really hoped that after everything Tony wouldn't desert me now when I needed him the most. However I don't think it was in his nature to do so, especially after we had confessed our love for each other, the night that the babies that were now growing inside of me were created, he wouldn't leave me in the lurch would he?

When I dressed and walked out of the bathroom, my top hardly hid the bump that ressembled the growing babies inside me  
"I think we might need to go shopping" Gibbs suggested and I looked at him, he hated shopping more than I did and when I gave a questioning look he explained his reasoning  
"Ziver you are carrying twins, I know you will want to talk to Tony and the others but getting clothes that actually cover all your stomach might benefit you in the long run" he said and I nodded in understanding, the clothes that I had in my bag weren't all that approriate when you had an ever growing stomach and you had to go out in public. So Gibbs took me to the mall and he waited outside the store in the car whilst I shopped, I got four bags full of new clothing and when I returned to the car he gave me a questioning look  
"Well none of the clothes I brought with me are very practical at the moment and I don't want to have to go shopping for a while yet" I said and he nodded. Luckily the shirt that I had choosen to put on covered everything and when I had to take off the shirt underneath made it easier to do so without giving Gibbs an eye full.

We arrived at the NCIS building and I grabbed the visitors badge from the front desk and walked over to the elevator with Gibbs. We rode in silence and just before we reached the bull pen he flicked the switch and said  
"I know you haven't been here in over four months and haven't seen everyone in a while but your going to need to talk to Tony. He needs to know and I want you to have that out of the way before you talk to anyone else, understand" I nodded my head, I know I needed to speak with Tony and I was gad that this is what he wanted me to do before anything else. Tony deserved to know. Thankfully when the elevator doors opened the bull pen was empty of everyone apart from Tony and I had to hold back the urge to run up to him and hug him right then and there. Gibbs looked at Tony and said  
"Tony there is someone here to see you take her up to the confrence room, take as much time as you need" when Gibbs finished Tony finally looked up and saw me, and I smiled at him, he froze before his smile turned into the full blown DiNozzo grin  
"Ziva" he whispered.

**A/N: I hope you like this new chapter, I didn't really know were to go from the last one, but here it is! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

-Tony's Point of View-

When I grabbed her hand, I felt like melting. I had missed the touch of her skin, the way she lit up my world everytime she walked into a room. I loved her and I knew that she needed to know that as long as she was willing to stay I was ready to take things as seriously as possible. We entered the confrence room and I pulled out one of the seat for Ziva to sit in before I sat in the seat next to her.  
"I missed you Ziva" I said kissing her cheek finally feeling like I was able to do so, I grabbed her hand and she didn't flinch or take her hand back she just smiled  
"I missed you too Tony" she whispered and I smiled, knowing how hard it was for her to admit her feeings. I was so eager to ask her all these questions that were running through my mind and I smiled thinking of the one that I wanted answers to the most.  
"Why did you come back Zi?" she looked at me and shrugged.

"I really need you to promise me that you won't freak out at what I have to tell you" she said and I smiled,  
"I promise Zi, what is it you need to tell me?" I asked and she took a shuddering breath  
"Remember before you left and we admitted our feelings, which led to us having the best sex I have ever had?" she asked and I nodded truly curious as to what she was getting at  
"It was the best for me as well, Zi" I stated and she smiled nervously, I noticed this and squeezed her hand, rubbing my thumb along the back of her hand and as she watched this she took a steadying breath and continued  
"I woke up on Monday and vomitted pretty much every morning since then, it wasn't until yesterday that I went to the doctor and they told me I was pregnant. Tony the baby is yours, I need to know your opinion on this" she said. I looked at her in shock for a moment, she was pregnant and the baby was mine, I smiled and she looked at me happily, it wasn't something that had crossed my mind really, but as I sat here and thought about it I could see a little baby, a mix between Ziva and I as it lay in her arms, after the birth of our child, it was something that I couldn't wait to see.  
"I'm in it Ziva, in it for the long run" I said and she smiled, leaning over and kissing me, I kissed her back and when she leant back and asked  
"Are you sure?" she asked and I smiled  
"Yes Ziva I am 100% sure. I love you so much" I said and she smiled  
"I love you too" she said and kissed me again.  
"Do you know what gender it is?" I asked and she shook her head  
"No but I know that we're having twins" and she smiled, again I sat in shock twins, the good news were getting better and I smiled  
"This is so overwhelmingly great. I love you so much" I said kissing her almost ravishing her mouth.

**A/N: Hello ,my lovely fans and followers, here is Tony's reaction to her reveal, how cute do you think this is going to be?**


	5. Chapter 5

"How are we going to do this? How long have you been back in DC?" I asked Ziva and she smiled  
"I arrived last night and went straight to Gibbs, I wasn't sure if you were home or what, I wasn't even sure I could see you without freaking out and running away. When Gibbs opened the door and saw me he was shocked and honestly it did't surprise me that he was, but then he noticed the baby bump and asked if I was pregnant, I told him, you have to understand that I didn't have a choice" she said and I took both her hands in mine and squeezed them  
"Zi, I understand the situaion that put you in. Honestly I do, besides I know the relationship you have with Gibbs is special to you and it didn't surprise me that the place you sought comfort was with Gibbs" I said and she looked me in the eye, to make sure I was telling her the truth.  
"As to how we are going to do this. I have no idea, I had all my stuff put into a storage fecility about two months ago as my landlord was asking if he could put another tennant in it. So I officially have no where to go" she said and I felt my heart pick up speed, I hatched a plan in my head. If she didn't have a place to stay then that would mean that I could ask her to move in with me, besides I was in this for the long run that meant being there to find whatever weird creation she was craving or for any mood swing she could throw my way. I could spoil her rotten and prove to her how much I loved her. I smiled and keeping both her hands in mine I looked her in the eyes and asked  
"Ziva will you move in with me?" she looked stunned for a little bit but soon realised that it wa either that or stay in Gibbs spare room.  
"I'll move in with you Tony" she said and I smiled leaning forward to kiss her.

Finally we made our way back down to the bull pen and I sat on the edge of my desk offering Ziva my seat as she told me about what the doctor had told her whilst she saw the doctor yesterday, I smiled thinking of the shock that must've been on my partners face when she found out andd then the realisation that she was actually carrying a child. Gibbs was still the only one in the bull pen when we returned and when he got a phone call from McGee saying that he and Abby found something he suggested I take Ziva down to see Abby and Tim because they still didn't know and would be delighted to see Ziva. I took Ziva's hand in mine and she eagerly took it, she was shaking with nerves something I had never seen Ziva do before and when we entered the elevator I placed my hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes and smiled  
"Its aright Zi" I said and she nodded before looking back into my eyes, showing me how vulnerable she was. I pulled her close and rubbed her back, before kissing the top of her head whispering  
"They missed you a lot Zi, we all did. Its hard when you lose a team member but you've come back to us and that means we get more time with you. They will be so excited to see you, it will be like you had just come back from holiday" she nodded against my chest and then I heard sniffling and a choked back sob, I held her tighter and just let her cry into my chest, knowing that it was mainly the hormones and a little to do with the fact that she was scared that Abby and McGee woudn't accept her back even after all my reassuarances.

Finally when the elevator stopped in front of Abby's lab I flipped the switch, giving time for Ziva to compose herself and make sure she was alright  
"Are you sure you want to do this Zi? We don't have to do this right now" I said and she shook her head  
"I missed you guys too Tony. I don't think I could wait a moment longer to see them again" she said almost eager with anticipation. I took her hand and flipped the switch the door opening and we walked out. I motioned for her to wait outside the lab so that I could get the information we needed before Abby and McGee went crazy, and she nodded in understanding. I gave her a quick peck on the lips before entering the lab and with a quick look over my shoulder sending her a reassuring smile I finally made it to Abby and McGee's side.  
"What've you got for me?" I asked  
"Tony what are you doing down here?" Abby questioned  
"Gibbs sent me down here, said that it would do me some good" I said making up a lie on the spot, the longer I could keep the distracted the more time Ziva had to calm down.

When I hadd the information they had expected to give Gibbs, I made to exit before turning back to them and watching them work for a couple of seconds, they were so cute sometimes.  
"Before I go, Gibbs told me to bring down something" I told them and both of them turned around to look at me quizzically, both with raised eyebrows and expressions of disdain on their faces, whatever it was they didn't really want, so I decided to be my normal self and tease them  
"Alrighty then, if you don't want to know what your surprise is then I will just have to have it all to myself then" I said turning on the spot and walking away. I made it to the door of Abby's lab before McGee stopped me  
"Alright then Tony, what is our surprise?" he asked and I looked at Ziva who was out of sight for Abby and McGee but fully in view from where I stood, I ushered her forward and grabbed her hand when she hesitantly waked through the door, pulling her close. Both of them stood in shock, not believing the sight that lay before there very eyes. Something that made me and Ziva look toward each other and smile happily at the expressions on their faces.

**A/N: Here you go now, the next chapter of Small Bump, I like Abby and McGee's reaction to her being back, more of that in the next update!**


	6. Chapter 6

Abby was the first to regain her compossure and ran straight into Ziva's waiting arms, giving Ziva her famous bear hug, that had one stage almost knocked Gibbs over. She was back to her normal bubbliness not having half as much enthusiasm for anything since Ziva left.  
"Ziva!" she squealed with delight and when I saw Ziva look at me pleadingly I loosened Abby's grip on her and noticed Ziva take a steadying breath. Next Tim made his way over to Ziva and hugged her close, it was a brotherly hug, since we were all family here.  
"Ziva" he said and she smiled  
"Hey guys" she said when she grabbed my hand again. Abby and McGee's eyes bulged at the gesture, I hadn't told them anything about leaving Ziva in Israel for good reason too, it hurt to think about her, and to talk about her got us all choked up. But here we were holding hands like we'd been doing it for forever and not like it was some new thing we had started less than an hour ago.  
"We missed you so much" Abby said still close to Ziva's other side and Ziva looked at her and smiled  
"I missed all of you too, so very much" she told us and we all smiled, it was a bittersweet moment and but it felt good to be reunited.

"Why did you come back? Tony said you finishing something for Gibbs and that you weren't coming back" Abby said looking at me as I smiled sheepishly, still holding Ziva's hand in mine  
"Well I had to, I missed home too much, everyone and everything to do with America, and I needed to see Tony" she said looking up at me smiling so I smiled back at her  
"That's not all, somethings different" Abby observed and McGee looked at her like she was totally missing the fact that I was holding Ziva's hand  
"You mean like the fact that they are holding hands, which obvioulsy signifies that they are together?" he asked her and she looked at him  
"No I mean like different different, like she's hiding something from us. Except Tony knows what it is" she said moving closer towards me glaring, trying to see if I would cave under her gaze. I smiled and she sighed exasperated.  
"Of course Tony knows. He is the reason for the difference you see in me" Ziva said and I looked at her shrugging, these guys were our best friends and since Gibbs already knew that meant that they were going to find out sooner rather or later, she smiled at both of our friends and said  
"Guys, I'm pregnant" she paused and watched as both Abby's and McGee's jaws dropped to the floor, she smiled and if it wasn't for the fact that she was completely serious she may have even laughed  
"With twins" she finished and if it was at all possible their jaws dropped further and I smiled kissing the top of her head.

When they recovered McGee's reaction actually made me laugh  
"You mean you two had" he paused before continuing "sex?" he asked and I looked down at Ziva who was smiling as well  
"What are we? Teenagers, do we have to have the birds and the bees talk or something, Timmy. I mean I'm fine with giving you the talk if you want it?" I suggested and he shook his head scowling at me before saying  
"I mean, the two of you had sex. When? Before you left Ziva both of you confirmed that you weren't in a relationship but you both kind of admitted your feelings for each other and then when you came back Tony you said that you had seen Ziva but nothing had happened and that you parted ways as friends and nothing really happened. But now here you are, holding hands and I'm so confused" he said and I laughed and heard Ziva's giggled, it was such a girly move that made me laugh a little louder.  
"Easy, we confessed our feelings for each other and told each other that we loved each other before we had the most romanitc night of our lives, we had sex and then the following day I had to leave. When I got back I told you nothing had happened because I wasn't sure if Ziva was going to come back and when. It was easier to say that nothing had happened between us instead of hurting everytime you brought it up, which you did alot" I told them and both nodded a little in understanding  
"But you are in a relationship, now and your both going to be bringing up the babies, right?" Abby questioned and I smiled  
"Of course Abby, I'm not as cruel as some people, even if it was some random one night stand and the child was mine I would do everything in my power to look after that child. But its not its mine and Ziva's made from our love for one another and God is blessing us with twins" I said beaming with ride at the announcement, it was as much a statement as it was a promise to Ziva, Abby and McGee that I was in this with Ziva for the long run and nothing would stop me.  
"Good. Abby what do you have for me?" Gibbs asked startling us all, even making Ziva jump in alarm.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter, its still in Tony's point of view. Do you want a chapter with Ziva and Tony telling Ducky and Palmer, I think they could be interesting? Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

I walked out with my arms around Ziva's waist, hands resting on the small bump that was our babies, my chin resting on her shoulder and I smiled as we waited in the elevator heading down to the morgue. She had looked at me quizzically when I pressed that button but I knew that it was what we needed, Ducky had missed her so much and Palmer was less comic than he usually was, Ducky and his little side kick had lost there usual need for story telling at crime scenes, neither had done so when Kate had passed, so obviously it was what they needed, something that would show them both that she was alright, and what better than bring her down to see them in person. I knew Ziva missed them too, I mean Gibbs' team was family and even when a memeber left they were still family, but she was back now and it was going to be amazing, to really claim her as family soon.

"Anthony, what have I done to deserve your presence down here this beautiful morning?" Ducky asked and I smiled, knowing he had no idea that Ziva was here because we had walked down the stairs from the floor below so that he didn't catch a glimpse of Ziva, it was her idea not mine and I was willing to follow it.  
"Uh you know I just wanted to visit you Duck"I said sheepishly and he looked at me for a couple of minutes and raised his eyebrows at me and I looked at him with a smile.  
"Anthony the last time you graced me with your presence willingly was when we had that case about a month ago where it brought back memories of when you first became a cop. Remember we discussed how you didn't feel like it was worth living and then I said I wished you wouldn't telling you that there were people here who would be deeply affected by it" he said and I nodded remembering myself how hard that case had been, not just because it brought back memories that I didn't wish to relive but it brought back memories of Ziva and how she "wasn't" coming back.  
"Uh yea well things have changed" I said shrugging and he looked at me confused so I changed the subject  
"Where is the autopsy gremblin?" I asked and just as I asked that he walked out from the back room, in scrubs and I smiled  
"Ah there you are? Sweet checks" I called and in walked Ziva, she reached my side and hit me in the arm, Ducky squealed in delight and Palmer stood there gapping like a fish.  
"Ziva, my dear" Ducky said pulling Ziva in for a hug and she smiled gladly accepting the hug from Ducky.  
"Hey Ducky" she said smiling, before she looked over at Palmer and touched him and he jumped, before pulling her in for a hug  
"Oh my goodness Ziva we have missed you all so much" he said rather quickly it was hard to understand and she nodded  
"I got that already" she said smiling and he pulled back.

"Well what has brought you back Ziva? Anthony made it clear that you weren't coming back until you had finished whatever it is you had to do, and it sounded like it was something that would take longer than the three months you were" he said and she smiled  
"I got some good news" she smiled up at me and I kissed the side of her head, reassuring her that she could tell them, they were apart of our family so they may as well know before Abby told them.  
"Oh and what is that my dear?" Ducky asked and she smiled  
"I found out that I was pregnant with twins, so I caught the first flight home, to tell the father" she said and beamed up at me before turning her attention back to them.  
"Your pregant with twins, oh my dear that is amazing. And I am guessing our dear Anthony is the father" when she nodded he pulled her in for another hug  
"Congratulations Ziva" he said before letting go of her and pulling me in for a hug and congratulating me as well.

**A/N: Here you go my lovely fans, so now the whole team apart from Vance knows, he does know that there is something big going down which caused Gibbs to be late but what does Vance think and how will he take the news? **


	8. Chapter 8

We made our way back up to the bull pen and I went back to my paperwork, Gibbs who had been seated at his desk walked up to my desk and stood in front of Ziva  
"Do you want back?" he asked and she looked around, a longing expression on her face but her hands sat on her small bump  
"I would love to but I don't think I would be much use in the field Gibbs" she admitted and I looked at her a little stunned, she was usually so eager and willing to run straight to the field, I quicky recovered though and smiled at her  
"I think its a good idea if she does the desk work thing too, Gibbs that way she can be a part of the investagation and not be harmed out in the field" I said and she looked at me and smiled.  
"Agreed, why don't you two go up and see Director Vance. He will be the one to decide. You may want to tell him about your small bump" he said and we nodded. So we made our way up the stairs to Director Vance's office and was met by his securitary.  
"We are here to see Director Vance" I said and she nodded, before speaking into the microphone  
"Mr Vance, Special Agent DiNozzo and his guest are here to see you" she said and the voice returned allowing us entrance. So we walked into Director Vance's office and as we walked further into the room, his mouth dropped and I smirked before he told us to sit.

"Ziva, its good to see you again, are you visiting or back for good?" he asked and I smiled at her letting her tell him as it was her decision  
"Back for good sir, if you'd let me sir" she said and he smiled  
"Of course Ziva" he said returning to his desk and pulling out her badge and ID.  
"There is one condition though at this current point of time" she said and he looked at her before handing her the badge and ID, and he looked at her before asking  
"And what is that, Ziva?" and she smiled  
"That I remain on desk duty until I go on maternity leave" she said and he choked. Again I smirked  
"You mean your pregnant? But who's the father?" he asked and I smiled  
"Me" I said and he choked a little more. When he recovered he looked at the two of us and then said  
"Alright, welcome back Agent David. I will grant you your desk duty, and you need to fill out your forms for when you would like to go on maternity leave, the earlier you get them done the more likely you are to getting all the time you want" He said walking over to his filing cabinet and grabbing a form for her to fill in. We stood and were about to leave the room when he called out to us  
"Congratulations, you two" and we smiled. We ended up taking the lift down to the main floor so we could hand in her visitors badge before taking the lift back up to the bull pen, this time when we walked in McGee was at his desk.

"What did Vance say?" Gibbs said  
"He granted me desk duty" she told him and he nodded, McGee looked at me and gave me a questioning look and I gave him "are you completely stupid" one in return. When Ziva sat at her desk Gibbs waked over to her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head  
"Welcome back Ziver" he said and then announced he was going to get his coffee. I smiled at her and she smiled back  
"It feels so good to be back home" she said and I smiled, before Israel was her home and she referenced it a lot but in the last couple of years she had referred to America as her home, especially after she got American citizenship, but now she was indeed finally home.

**A/N: Here you go my lovely followers, this is another short and sweet chapter, anyway what did you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

Arriving at home that night with Ziva with me felt like a miracle come true, she was finally home, finally back where she belonged, the love of my life, the one that made everything worth while was finally back home and it felt good to have her here with me. Deciding I didn't want to cook as it had been a day full of surprises and I hadn't gotten all that much sleep the night before I decided to order take out. Asking what she wanted to eat I ordered our meal. I collapsed onto the couch next to her and placed my hands on her stomach feeling again the baby bump that held our twins.  
"That feels good" Ziva moaned and I smiled kissing her nervously, I knew we had kissed before but it was inside the NCIS building and I had to keep it under control their for fear of being Gibbs slapped more than usual but here at home, in my own home I wasn't entirely sure. When her breathing turned heavy I pulled back and looked deep into those deep chocolate brown eyes that swam with happiness, and I knew that this was going to be worth it, whatever happened from now on was going to be more than worth it, our love was strong and unbreakable.

"Zi, if you're not sure about this we don't have to, we can always wait. I'm good with waiting" I said as she looked away from me  
"I want to wait" she whispered and I nodded my head in understanding  
"Thats alright Zi" I said pulling her over to the couch were I collapsed pulling her into my embrace. She was giggling when I kissed her making the moment sweet and more enjoyable. Since this was the first time we had truly been alone since she returned, with no one spying on us or looking at us like stunned mullets, it was a huge weight of our shoulders. It meant I could kiss my girlfriend anytime I wanted with out a watchful eye. I was just settling in watching tv with Ziva when the door bell rang. I got up and answered it, not expecting the person I found on the other side of the door  
"Your not the delivery man" I joked  
"Do I look like a delivery man DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked and I answered  
"No your a bit old and your not wearing the correct uniform" I said referring to the jeans and NIS hoosie he wore. I let Gibbs in and was about to shut the door when I saw the delivery man walk down the hallway with our pizza, I paid for our meal and brought it inside placing it on the kitchen counter before grabbing three plates and two beers, before taking the box of pizza, the plates and the beer out to the lounge where Gibbs and Ziva sat on the couch, and then heading back out to the kitchen to get Ziva a glass of juice, before I returned to the lounge and sat on the other side of Ziva, grabbing a slice of pizza, a plate and the other beer, tuning into the tv because we were all preoccupied with eating.

For awhile we sat in silence until Ziva snuggled into my side, ignoring the questioning look she was getting from Gibbs. I smiled and kissed the top of her head, before looking up at Gibbs and smiling, showing how in love with Ziva I am by just a look  
"I know that you two love each other and that you'll make it work, but in our line of work, as agents it will be hard. There will be times when you get so sick of each other that it might effect your judgement. Times when you'll worry about the other because its your job to do so but I don't think I could see either one of you getting hurt again. I've already watched both of you tear yourselves apart thinking you were too late, I can't watch you go through that again" Gibbs said and we nodded  
"We know Gibbs, its going to be hard but we're willing to make it work, to take that risk" Ziva whispered and I squeezed her hand  
"I know Ziver, I know that it will work between you. You've both found that romance, the true love, your soul mates till the very end and that is worth fighting for" Gibbs told us and we nodded in understanding as a glazed expression fell over Gibbs, and we both knew that Gibbs was thinking of his first wife, Shannon, his true love and soul mate.  
"I want you guys to have the life that I never got to have with Shannon and Kelly, I want you to treasure every single moment because it'll be worth it, every step of the way" he said after a long pause  
"We know Gibbs, we are going to treasure what we have because it is worth it" I said and he smiled, finishing off his beer and then saying his goodbyes.

**A/N: Here you go my lovelies, I know its been a while but I've been really busy. But I have done it.**


	10. Chapter 10

The following day Abby bounded up from her lab with Ducky and Palmer falling behind slightly, I had to laugh it was something that I had missed our little group gatherings in the bullpen.  
"How about we all go out and celebrate? We can celebrate Ziva's return and the announcement of her having a baby" she suggested esctatically and we all smiled, turning to Ziva as did everyone else she looked at me and smiled  
"Sure. Lets go out and celebrate" she said and we all smiled. I grabbed Ziva's hand in mine and we entered the elevator with everyone behind us.

The little bar we ended up in was not to far from the navy yard, so it meant that if anything was to happen and we were needed back we could rush back and grab our bags so we could head out.  
"I'm so happy that we get to celebrate. It wasn't the same without Ziva and Tony wasn't exactly himself" Abby said and I looked at her, knowing that as Abby saw me as a brother and I saw her as a sister we were always very happy to see each other, no matter what. But with Ziva not here with us it didn't feel right to return without our whole team back, however now it was and that was a special thing. It meant that we were finally whole again. It meant that Abby wasn't giving me weird looks as well, as she did when she was concerned about someone.  
"I'm happy to be back as well, leaving everything that makes sense and makes me feel whole was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I know it was tough on all of you guys and I'm glad I was given the excuse to come home, I was falling apart every single day without you guys, my family there with me" Ziva said and I pulled her close and kissed the side of her head  
"Our family is whole again and that is what matters" Gibbs said and we all nodded.  
"So what are your plan for the future?" Ducky asked, Ziva and I looked at each other we hadn't really discussed what was going to happen.  
"I guess we'll move in together and then we'll have to set up a nursery, go shopping for the essential stuff. I know she's three months pregnant but thats not really alot of time to find a new apartment or home and get everything sorted out by the arrival, especially with our work" I said and everyone nodded, but at McGee's puzzled expression I sighed asking  
"What is it Tim?" everyone looked at me stunned apart from Ziva. But we were outside off work and I didn't have to keep up the pretense I mean we were out in public and not in the squad room, besides this was family  
"What do you mean you have to get a new apartment? What's wrong with the one you have?" he asked  
"Well for starters it has a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and lounge, the essential stuff for a man who wants a bachelor pad and a bit of sancturary, but I am officially off the market now and having a family, I want our babies to grow up in a place where they have there own room, where they can go outside and play when they are old enough, where Ziva can watch them from the kitchen as they play" I confessed, blushing slightly, feeling the squeeze of Ziva's hand and the beams that came from our family around us I knew I had said the correct thing.  
"I want all that too Tony and so much more" she said and I smiled kissing her cheek as she leaned against my side.

For the rest of the afternoon and late into the night we remained at the bar, by the time we were ready to leave, Jimmy, Tim and Abby had gotten themselves rather pissed and would be feeling the side effects tomorrow. So when Gibbs told me and Ziva to drive Tim, Abby and Jimmy home, I took Ziva out to the car making sure she was alright before I helped Abby out to the car, as Tim vomited in the street, and Jimmy fell into the gutter. I got Jimmy up next and into the car before heading back to get Tim. Wrapping one arm around his waist and then grabbing his arm and resting it across my shoulder so I had a better hold on him I made sure he got to the car safely, stopping every couple of feet just so he could vomit. Shaking my head as I drove off, taking Jimmy home first as Breena would probably be worried about him, I asked Ziva nicely to watch Abby and Tim whilst I took Jimmy inside to his wife. Knocking on the door, and waiting with a rather talkative Jimmy I prayed that Jimmy wouldn't have a hard time from Breena the following morning though it was his fault. The door opened and revealed a rather relieved Breena, I smiled  
"Hey Breena, I'm sorry we all went out for drinks this afternoon to celebrate Ziva's return and her pregnancy and Jimmy, Tim and Abby all got a little out of control. I thought I'd bring him home for you" I said as Breena nodded  
"Thank you Tony, just bring him inside" so I walked with Jimmy into their house, following Breena into their bedroom where I sat him down and left Breena to put her husband to bed.  
"Thanks again Tony, I was worried, he usually texts me if he's going to be home late but he never texted or called. I'm just glad he has great friends like you" she said and I nodded in understanding.  
"Your welcome Breena, I'll see you later. Keep an eye on your husband" I said and she laughed  
"See you Tony" she said closing the door.

Next stop was Abby's place, I carried her inside because she almost fell into the gutter as soon as I opened the door.  
"I thought you could handle more than this Abs" I whispered as talked rather tiredly.  
"I can" she complained  
"Yea well I think your stomach is going to disagree with you tomorrow" I said and continued into her house putting her down in her bed, pulling up the covers and kssing the top of her head.  
"You get better Abs" I said and she nodded  
"Yes sir" she said sloppily and I chuckled  
"Night Abs" I said turning off the light and heading back out of her house using the key that she had given me to lock the door. Driving to Tim's house was a very tragic affair though. Every five minutes I had to pull over so he could get out and puke, I was thankful when it started raining just as we reached his apartment. I was helping him into his apartment and knowing how Tim was when he was drunk, and the following morning hung over, I took him straight to his bathroom and set up a blanket and pillow in there for him.

When I reached the car Ziva was fast asleep in the car, her head eaning against the window and I smiled, today had taken alot out of her and she had good reason to be like this. So when we got home I carried her into my apartment and put her into bed before getting changed and pulling her into my embrace.  
"Night Tony" she whispered. I kissed the top of her head  
"Love you Zi" and with that I was fast asleep.

**A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I hope you have a very good Christmas and Happy New Year**


	11. Chapter 11

When we entered the office the following morning it looked like we were the first ones there. Gibbs was nowhere to be seen and neither was McGee, which after last night really did not surprise me. What did surprise me was when Abby and McGee arrived that they looked 100 times worse than I'd ever seen them before.  
"Wow are you two sure you should really be here, you look like hell" I said looking at them, both of them looked like they were going to puke and to be honest I really didn't think they woud be up to there normal working ability today.  
"McGee Abby, down in Abby's lab. Take the paper work from your desk McGee and do it down there" Gibbs said carrying a cup of coffee in his hand. Ziva and I both looked at Gibbs as McGee and Abby left the bull pen.  
"No case boss?" I asked and he smiled  
"Not today, managed to convince Vance to give any cases to another team, because half of mine was indisposed" he explained and I nodded in understanding. It made sense, the only ones who could actually go out in the field today without worrying about contaminating evidence would be myself, Gibbs and Ducky. Thats not exactly enough people to solve a case. So paper work it was, not that I was complaining it meant that we could leave at a reasonable hour.

Gibbs sent us on our lunch break and told us that we were not to come back until we had at least discussed arrangements for what was going to happen with our living situation. All her stuff had been moved into storage and if we were to settle down together we really needed to be able to have a bigger place, a place for both of us and our babies to grow. We grabbed some brochures from real estate agencies and looked at them, browsing through them. Highlighting the ones we thought would be good enough for us to live in. There was a four bedroom house with two bedroom and a fairly large back yard. Another that was a three bedroom house and a slightly bigger back yard, but the one that really sold it for us was the house that was two blocks away from Gibbs, it had five bedrooms, two bathrooms, a very large back yard and even a pool. I mean not that we would be able to do much with those things at the start but it would be the better for all of us in the long run. Agreeing that we had to and see the house just to make sure that we had done the right thing, we finished lunch and headed back to work.

Gibbs was sitting at his desk looking through the reports on his desk when we walked in. He looked up when he saw us and gave us a questioning look.  
"So?" he asked and we smiled  
"We think we found a place" Ziva said excitedly  
"Really, where?" he asked and we smiled  
"Its a very lovely place in a familiar neighbourhood I think you would know quite well" I said placing the brochure on his desk and when he looked at it to see the house, he smiled  
"Thats right down the road from my place" he said shocked  
"We decided there because we would be closer to you, our childrens grandfather, and it will give us a chance to expand as a family" Ziva explained  
"I'm honoured, that you have choosen to live in close proximity and that you want me to be your childrens granddad, I'm speechless" he said and we smiled  
"Really?" we asked and he nodded  
"I would love to be" he said with a huge grin on his face.

Later that afternoon I decided to go down and see Abby and McGee and collect their paper work knowing that both of them probably wanted to move as little as possible. What surprised me was seeing McGee asleep on the floor lying next to the fridge with his head lying on Bert, his arms wrapped around Abby's waist as her head rested on his chest. I smirked pulling out my phone and snapping a couple of pictures of them, before moving closer and kneeling next to them.  
"Abs, McGee wakey wakey" I whispered trying to rise them. When I didn't even get a response from them, I tried a different approach  
"Abby your computers on fire" I said, knowing that Gibbs had gotten her to wake this way.  
"My babies" she said bolting upright and then turning around and looking around her lab. When she noticed that nothing was wrong, she looked at me and hit my shoulder  
"Thats not nice Tony" she stated a pout on her face  
"Whats not nice is walking in here and seeing you two cuddling and getting very close on the floor" I said and she frowned  
"What do you mean?" she asked  
"You were using Timothy as a human pillow" I told her with a smirk  
"Are you sure?" she asked and I nodded  
"Yes Abs, I am sure" I said and she got up, knocking McGee slightly which caused him to wake  
"I thin I'm gonna be sick" he said and I looked around finding Abby's trash can and putting it just under his head in time for him to puke. I knelt beside him rubbing circles on his back  
"McGee I think you should go home" I said and he shook his head  
"No m fine. Just give me a minute" he said and I nodded keeping a close eye on him, nowing how he got when he was sick. However when he vomitted again, I shook my head  
"McGee I'm taking you home. You need to rest, and get better" I told him and he started to disagree again but I shook my head  
"You are going home, stop fighting it" I said and he nodded, letting me help him up and take him home.

I got a phone call from Gibbs and answered it  
"Where are you Tony?" he asked and I smiled  
"I took McGee home he wasn't feeling to well, he refused but I don't think he's much use to anyone in the condition he is" I said and heard Gibbs sigh  
"Right well if thats the case I'm taking Ziva to mine. Are you going to stay with McGee?" he asked and I thought about it, I didn't want him to be alone but I didn't want to be away from Ziva, I just got her back.  
"Yeah, I don't want him to get worse. I'll keep an eye on him" I said and heard Gibbs agree.  
"Ziva wants to talk to you" he said and I nodded, I thought she might  
"Hey Tony, make sure Tim's feeling better. I love you" she said and I smiled  
"I love you too Zi. We'll see you tomorrow" I said  
"See you tomorrow" she said and hung up the phone. Now I had to look after McGee and find a way to keep myself entertained.

**A/N: Here you are, I know you've waited a long time for this but I've been working on my other stories I hope you like it! Sorry it took so long to update but Fanfic wouldn't let me update it**


End file.
